


Mother's Always Right

by storytimewritings



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Philinda - Freeform, Philinda 48 Hours, Philinda 48-Hour Identical Promptathon, future AOS universe, marriage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytimewritings/pseuds/storytimewritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 6th prompt for #philinda48hours by melinda-qiaolian</p>
<p>Prompt: Phil hands Melinda a black box, and when she opens it, she discovers it contains a beautiful dress. Why is he giving it to her? Where did he get it? Has she ever seen it before?</p>
<p>Additional details: Can be any kind of dress you want (long, short, LDB, lingerie, anything!). Any characters from canon are allowed to feature alongside Phil + Melinda. Must be set within the AoS universe at some point (either in the past, present, or future).</p>
<p>Wedding discussion and memories of Academy days...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic was a little inspired by 27 Dresses. It's shorter than usual as I didn't have much time, but I wanted to do something for this prompt. 
> 
> I actually had a more angsty idea for this fic, but discarded it because it was too depressing.

He delicately hands her a large, black box, gazes at her, almost hopefully.

‘What’s this?’ she wonders, before peering inside, and is shocked at the contents.

‘Is this…?’

‘Yes.’

‘Oh Phil, are you sure, really?’

‘Of course. She wanted you to have it. She knew from the beginning.’

‘This is your mother’s wedding dress! Are you absolutely sure? I mean, you don’t have a lot of her things to remember her by, and I’d probably just ruin it…’

He brings her hands to his lips, and looks deeply into her eyes. He can see her concern, but it’s intensified by something else; fear. Melinda May is afraid. 

‘Mother wanted you to have it. She told me so herself. Back in the early days. Remember when you first visited us during Christmas, she adored you straight away. And you know what she told me? She said, “I see why you can’t stop writing about her in your letters. She’s the one.” And of course I protested vehemently, but that doesn’t change the fact that she was right. I knew it then, and I know it now. We were always meant to be, even if it took a few decades longer than expected.’

There are tears in his eyes, and she reaches up and clears the tear tracks across his cheeks. It’s still hard for him to talk about his mother, and she understands. She’s lost people too. But this, this is too much, she won’t destroy one of the few objects he has left that holds memories of his mother. One day, he’d wish that he hadn’t given it to her. 

‘And I know what you’re thinking, but you’re wrong May. This is what she wanted. It was during one of our vacation weekends, and you’d come down to visit. She’d shown you some pictures of her wedding, and I think the two of you cried over them a little. No, don’t deny it, secretly deep down you’re a big softie! That afternoon, once you’d gone, she told me, “One day, you two are going to be so happy. And when that day comes, I want you to give her my dress. It can be her something borrowed. She should change it up a bit, make it a bit more stylish, but I think it would suit her, don’t you?” Mother always wanted this for you, for us.’

Now she’s in tears, and it’s his turn to wipe them away. To think that his mother had been so sure of them, way back when they were both still in the Academy, that she was already contemplating their wedding! 

‘I wish that she’d be able to see it. Our wedding. Maybe if we’d gotten our act together sooner…’

Gently, he cradles her face, and murmurs, ‘Of course she’ll see it. Wherever she is, she’ll be watching. She’d want you to be wearing her dress even more so now, because at least then in some way she’ll be present at our wedding.’

She goes over to the box, and lifts the dress out of it, before turning to a mirror and holding it against her. 

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she whispers, ‘It’s perfect, Phil. I wouldn’t change a thing about it.’

He’s beaming, ecstatic at her acceptance of this gift from his mother. His mother who would not be able to attend his wedding, his wedding to the woman she long ago predicted he would marry.  
But at least she’d been a part of the wedding in some way.

She’d been right all along. Wherever she was, he’s sure she’d be smirking right now, ‘Mother’s always right!’

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea to do a similar thing, but instead Coulson is giving May his mother's wedding dress to her for her wedding to Andrew Garner and it's super angsty coz he wants her to have it, but she doesn't think she can accept because now she knows that his mother thought they would get marry, and that Phil loves her. 
> 
> But then it just felt super depressing, so I went with this instead.


End file.
